Track lighting allows a user to position a luminaire at a desired position along a portion of a track that is attached, for instance, to a ceiling. In some applications, for instance in residential uses, one or more luminaires is supported by an exposed track. In other applications, for instance in commercial uses, one or more luminaires is supported by a track that has been fully or partially recessed into the ceiling. Thus, in many applications the luminaire and/or track might be visible to an observer. The visibility of the track and/or the visibility of portions of the luminaire may be undesirable. The track, if visible, may be considered an “eyesore” or otherwise aesthetically unappealing.